Plumbing tools that use a flexible drain cleaning cable or “snake” typically also use a guide hose that encloses and generally extends along the length of the drain cleaning cable. Guide hoses enclose the drain cleaning cable and prevent water and/or debris carried from a drain or piping system for example from contacting the operator, which can otherwise occur during retraction of the cable into the tool. In addition, guide hoses protect the drain cleaning cable from inadvertent contact with objects or the environment. Guide hoses also provide protection to an operator from the drain cleaning cable which may be moving rapidly or which could potentially “buckle” or form large segments of twisting cable during use.
Although generally useful and beneficial, guide hoses limit flexibility of a plumbing tool and/or its application. As will be appreciated, nearly every job site is unique and imposes varying requirements on a user such as length of cable and thus guide hose needed. Accordingly, a new strategy and system are needed which significantly improve flexibility and use of plumbing tools using guide hoses.